


cavalier

by drenamen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conversations With A Demon, Death, Demon Deals, Demons, References to Depression, Religion, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drenamen/pseuds/drenamen
Summary: ‘Thank you. You showed me more happiness in the last two years than I ever felt in my whole life.’She doesn’t look up to see them but can feel their confusion.‘I stole your future.’
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	cavalier

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a prompt i saw from a screenshot but can't remember who post it so im not taking credit for the idea. the prompt was that a lonely person sold their soul to a demon to be their friend but end up being real friends at the end.
> 
> sorry for any grammar mistakes, english is not my first language.

She wakes up in pain. 

Her whole body is in an agony so bad that she almost passes out but just as startling as it started it stops. She feels dizzy for a few seconds before it dissolves into confusion as she becomes aware of her surroundings. The room she is in has gray walls bare from any furniture but from the bed she is laying. Her confusion though, comes from the fact that the room has no windows or doors and the ceiling, or where the ceiling is supposed to be, is covered by what she can describe as a cloud of darkness. 

She can't remember how she got here. Just remembers driving home from work after a late night at the school, finally finished with grading the essays from her students. Her memory is blurry, but she can remember blinding lights, hearing a loud crash and then…

Oh.

_Oh._

She feels a presence next to her, and she doesn’t even need to look to know who it is.

‘What happened?’ 

There is no answer for a few moments, but she doesn’t bother asking again because she knows they heard her. Her answer comes a couple of minutes later.

**‘You died.’**

The voice sounds almost bored on her head, no speaking out loud need. It used to freak her out at the beginning but now it feels familiar, reassuring even to have their presence on her mind.

‘How?’ 

**‘A truck ran the red light and hit your side of the car. You died instantly.’**

She feels numb, the pain she felt when she woke up already forgotten as she lays there on the bed looking up to where the ceiling is supposed to be. So she's dead now, huh? This was not part of the plan, the dying part yes, but there was still 3 years to go before she died. 

She closes her eyes and feels the familial burn of the mark on her left shoulder. A symbol that marks her as someone unholy, someone that not even God could save now, as she willingly embraced the devil to get what she wanted. 

  
  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  
  


The moment when she sealed the pact is something seared in her mind that no amount of pain or torture could ever make her forget.

Laying on the floor with a pool of her own blood around her, her wrists open and bleeding, feeling like dying, most surely dying but not wanting to; regret and desperation throbbing on her chest because she never wanted to die, just wanted to stop feeling so fucking lonely; wanting to cry for help but knowing that no matter how loud she shouted no one would come because she was alone. She just wanted somebody, anyone, to care, to be there for her, wanted to be happy for once in her life. She would pay any price, anything, just to get a chance to know what it felt to not have this desolation eating her.

She remembers hearing a question. She remembers answering it without doubt.

**‘Anything?’**

_‘Yes.’_

  
  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  
  


She remembers waking up with no marks on her wrists but one on her left shoulder blade. She remembers going back to her life as if nothing happened but no longer feeling the desolation that used to consume her.

She also remembers feeling a presence by her side all the time, but never seeing them. She remembers silent conversations that left her with a warm feeling and a peace she never knew until that moment. She also remembers never asking for the price of her new-found happiness, just knowing that she no longer had to worry about her future.

It was worth it.

  
  
  


.

  
  
  


.

  
  
  
  


She looks up to where she could feel the presence and takes a deep breath. In all the two years since she sealed the pact she never had seen the being who had become her companion but now she could see them clearly.

Hair and skin as white as the snow, high and sharp cheekbones, eyes completely black and darkness smoke-like surrounding their body. Their expression is blank but their eyes are focused on her and it feels like home, more than the one she used to live in. 

‘What happens now?’

She rises from the bed and sits on the edge of it, she keeps looking at them.

**‘The exact date of your death was not on the contract. But I did promise you that I would take your soul on your 25th birthday, yet it seems like destiny had other plans. The contract was fulfilled.’**

Her shoulder blade stops burning, and she feels the mark disappear. She looks down at her lap where her hands are. With the tip of her fingers she traces her inner wrists where the scars were supposed to be.

‘Thank you. You showed me more happiness in the last two years than I ever felt in my whole life.’

She doesn’t look up to see them but can feel their confusion.

**‘I stole your future.’**

She puts her knees close to her chest and hides her face between them.

‘A future filled with desolation and despair. The two years you gave me are more worth to me than the fifty years you have taken.’

They don’t answer for a moment.

**‘If you had shouted, you would have been heard, you would have been saved and when you would have been thirty you would have met your husband and by thirty-five you’d have had a child. You could have been happy with your soul still your own.’**

She looks up from her lap at them, feeling the anger boiling over. 

Their expression is still blank.

‘So I just had to wait ten more years to stop feeling that way? That’s what you are saying?’

Their face contours before it smooths.

**‘You would have stopped feeling lonely, and there’s medication for it. That’s what a good person would have done. A faithful one.’**

She narrows her eyes on them.

‘Faithful to what?’

Their mouth twist but they still answer.

**‘God.’**

Her body is shaking from rage and she lets out a dry laugh.

‘What kind of God makes you pay thirty years of misery for another thirty years of a half happiness? I know there is medication, but they never filled the void inside me. They make me feel like barely surviving, like I’m drifting over. But you gave me peace, calmed the fight against my own mind, showed me happiness. Besides, I never wanted to get married, so I supposed that if I did it was because it was better than nothing. And do I even look like someone who is stable enough to raise a child? No. You gave me mercy.’

There’s no answer, just a faint feeling of amusement and then a smile appears on their face.

**‘That’s definitely the first I’ve ever been called merciful.’**

She smiles back feeling the anger dissolve and feels the same calm and content she has felt for the last two years. They walk to one side of the room and a door materializes in front of them. They put a hand on the handle.

**‘I would like for you to stay here, by my side.’**

The warm on her chest intensifies and she meets their eyes. She stands up and makes to follow them.

‘Sure. Where exactly are we?’

Their smile gets bigger, and their hand opens the door.

**‘My darling, we are, of course, in Hell.’**


End file.
